The End of a Hero
by frcpirate
Summary: I killed him! HAHA! Is it who you think? I dunno, maybe I would have to get into your minds... then it would be! R & R DG


Haha!! Here goes a little one-parter that I find very.interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the book series, and if I had it my way, we would kill him off and make Draco the hero.  
  
The End of a Hero  
  
"Ginny! Please! What are you doing?" Harry Potter stood flat against his living room wall in his room in Godric's Hollow. He was being held at wand point by none other than shy little Ginny Weasley. She stood in front of him, a twisted smile on her face.  
  
"What does it look like, Harry? I'm about to kill you!" She smiled brightly. She was too happy for this. She looked around the room. There were pictures of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Of course he would have albums of them after Hogwarts. It was a given. Ginny snorted in disgust, "You know Harry, this could have been avoided. If only you hadn't ignored me." She sighed. Harry looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What about Malfoy? If you hadn't gotten with him, you would still be the Ginny that I used to know." Harry pleaded. It was kind of funny, watching a grown man grovel. Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Do you still think that this was Draco's fault? He corrupted me? Ha! Don't you see? Draco never got with me to get to you! But it did, didn't it? That's why I picked him. He was the one that would annoy you the most, and his father is in the league with the Dark Lord, what a brilliant plan. And this ends it!" She raised her wand menacingly.  
  
"Ginny! Please!"  
  
"No! Harry, I spent too much time on you! You were everything. You saved me in the Chamber. I thought you felt something, but I guess I was wrong." Ginny was looking up and playing with her wand now. Toying with Harry was too much fun. From behind them there was a 'pop' and Draco entered the room, matching Ginny in his black robes. He looked at Harry and smirked.  
  
"So, Potter. Did my little Gin-Gin hurt you? I sure hope not. I want to watch. And then, I'll have my turn." Draco walked toward Ginny and put his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and grinned a malicious grin. Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Draco. You're just in time. I was just getting to the good part. Wasn't that right Harry?" She smiled innocently. 'This is all just a game to her.' Harry thought.  
  
"Ginny. Please stop. I-I Love you!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"What do you mean, you love me?" Her features softened. She looked at him with tender eyes. Draco stood in the back, his hands n his pockets. He didn't look worried.  
  
"Gin. I have always loved you. Ever since your first year." He came closer to her, "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe you love me too." Harry leaned in close to Ginny, about to press his lips to hers when.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled. Harry went flying back to the wall, "Rule number one, Potter, and don't touch the girl." He smiled smugly.  
  
Ginny continued as if she hadn't heard them. She walked forward, "Say it, Harry. I want to hear it again."  
  
"I love you, Gin." He squeaked. Ginny gave a throaty laugh. And turned her back to him. She had a sadistic smile plastered to her face. She stalked toward Draco, but turned just sort of him.  
  
"That is so like you Harry. Always noble, always too late. Always foolish. You know what Harry? In my second year I think I would have been happy to hear that. But you know what? I've got Draco now and he's the best husband for me." She smirked.  
  
"That's right, Potter. I only came here to collect my wife. When she's done tormenting you, we'll leave."  
  
"Virginia Weasley! What will your mother say?" Harry yelled. Ginny chuckled.  
  
"I haven't seen my mother in two years. Now, honestly, do you think she'll care?" Ginny walked toward Harry, wand raised, "And it's Malfoy." She said, before delivering the killing curse to the Boy Who Lived. He fell to the floor, a blank expression on his face. Ginny turned and went to Draco. She smiled. It felt good to be rid of Harry Potter. Bloody menace. 


End file.
